fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hanzo: The Ultimate Ninja
Hanzo: The Ultimate Ninja is an upcoming open world game, created by EXCalibur Games. The platform will be Nintendo Switch, PS4, and Xbox and the released date will be depend between November and December 2017. Synopsis In a beautiful country of Nihon, the army of Yokai began their conquest to conquer Nihon in their own hand. Hanzo, a special ninja, was chosen by the princess to stop the Yokai as he's the Nihon's only hope. Chapters Chapter 1 - Hanzo's Training The game will starts off of Hanzo sleeping in his bed as in few minutes later, his uncle, Genma, walk in his room and wake him up by yelling out his name. His yelling made Hanzo woke up and move to his right which made him fall down. After Hanzo gets up, Genma told him to buy some groceries as he gave him some money and a grocery list. Once Hanzo changed into his current ninja clothes, he takes the items that Genma gave him and went outside. Once outside, you'll see a beautiful view of his village, Nora, as he lived in a hill. Hanzo run down from the hill to the food market. In the grocery list, he need to buy this items: carrots, cabbages, daikon, onion, garlic, pork, eggs, chicken, fish, and soy sauce. Once he brought every item which the cost of total of 1,000 yen, he went back to his home and told Genma that he brought the items as his uncle began cooking breakfast. Passing breakfast, Hanzo and Genma are now in the training field which is placed at their backyard. Genma trains him by relearning few basic moves, encountering obstacles, casting basic magic, and martial arts. After they finish training, Kumiko appeared to hang out with Hanzo. As the two friends walked around the village, one village was running and shouting that the Purple Bandits are coming. As soon they check it out, The Purple Bandits are attacking the village. Hanzo began fighting against the bandits until he met the leader, Genki. In the end, Hanzo beat Genki and The Purple Bandits retreats. Kumiko and the villagers cheered for Hanzo's victory until the sunset faded away as Hanzo and Kumiko says goodbyes to each other. Meanwhile, a dark army was hidden as the king announced their attack on Nihon. Chapter 2 - The Rise of the Yokai Army The game will now set at a school of ninjas, Honda Ninjutsu Academy. In the beginning of the chapter, Hanzo was entering the academy and met up with two of his closest friends, Genzo and Hana. While the three are walking in the school with Genzo talking like a pervert which Hana hits him in the back of the head, they encountered their worst enemy. Jotaro Gondo. Jotaro is considered a famous person of being a member of a noble family. He has so much fame in school, in Osaka, and in the Central Nihon. However not all people like him, they're some people who really hates him and three friends are one of them. Jotaro began to bully the three, especially Hanzo telling him that he's not worthy to become a ninja just like his uncle. As Hanzo became pissed, the class was about to begin in few minutes. Hanzo was lucky that he's about to fight him cause if he do, he will get in trouble. When Jotaro left, the three then went to their own classes. In the game, Hanzo's missions is to get to his 5 classes. Once you complete those mission, Hanzo will now headed to his last class, The Battle Class. The Battle Class is a class where ninjas fight each to train and improve their skills. Each two ninjas were randomly selected by the teacher. Hanzo was last to be picked as he'll be facing Tenjo, one of Jotaro's buddy. When Hanzo defeats Tenjo, his friends and few of his classmates cheer on him while Jotaro became pissed. Meanwhile at afterschool when Hanzo and his friends are about to leave, several people came out of nowhere and began casting water spells at them. Hana was angered that she's was about to argue with them until, Hanzo cast blizzard spell to stop them and become frozen. The three already know that this was Jotaro's plan until, they encounter him again. Hanzo fight against Jotaro but in the end, Hanzo got into trouble and got himself a 3-day detention. At night time, Hanzo.... "More coming soon...." Chapter 3 "More coming soon...." Chapter 4 "More coming soon...." Chapter 5 "More coming soon...." Chapter 6 "More coming soon...." Chapter 7 "More coming soon...." Chapter 8 "More coming soon...." Chapter 9 "More coming soon...." Chapter 10 "More coming soon...." Chapter 11 "More coming soon...." Chapter 12 "More coming soon...." Chapter 13 "More coming soon...." Chapter 14 "More coming soon...." Chapter 15 "More coming soon...." Gameplay This game is a simple Hack 'n' Slash game where create impressive combos and skills. You can switch weapons and cast any magic. The game has an open world element where you can explore the state of Nihon. Interact with other people to do side quests, buy items, or even train. The gameplay elements has a mixture between Devil May Cry, Onimusha, Ninja Gaiden, and The Legend of Zelda games. Controls *Left Stick - Move Character *Right Stick - Move Camera *B Button - Jump *A Button - Dodge *Y Button - Light Attack *X Button - Heavy Attack *L Button - Block *R Button - Firing Projectiles *ZL Button - Unleash Rage Mode *ZR Button - Lock-On Target *Directional Buttons - Casting Ninjutsu Spells *(-) Button - Map *(+) Button - Pause Menu When you go to the pause menu; you can switch your weapons, projectiles, and ninjutsu spells. Gauge There are three types of gauges: Health, Ninjutsu Gauge, and Soul Gauge. Health Gauge relies on your health. When it reaches to zero, it's game over. Ninjutsu Gauge relies on casting your ninjutsu spells however when you wasted your ninjutsu gauge, it won't regenerate. Soul Gauge relies on unleashing your rage mode. To activate rage mode is to equip one of the 10 Sacred Beast weapons and defeating multiple enemies. To refill your gauge is to buy potions. Green Potions are for your health, Blue Potions are for your Ninjutsu Spells, and Purple Potions are for your Soul. Relics Relics is one of the gameplay element that helps you to upgrade your gauge and buying new move sets for each of your weapons. Relics is a little hard to find as you must obtain them by completing main or side quest, solving riddles or puzzles, or even finding them in secret spots. To use the relics, you must go to a shrine to pay them. Ninjutsu Arts The main gameplay element is Ninjutsu Arts. As a ninja, you can cast many ninja magic. Whether it's brutal, protective, tricky, or even use as an escape route. In the game, they're about at least 30 ninjutsu arts. You may gain ninjutsu arts during missions, buy them on magic schools even Roshi's magic shop, or learn them from your enemies. To activate your Ninjutsu Arts, you must press any directional buttons and you can only carry up to 4 ninjutsu arts. Characters Main Seito Clan Family Kumiko's Retrainers Honda Ninjitsu Academy Generals of the Iron Blade Yokai Army Others Map The game will be set on Nihon, an far eastern country that is almost similar as the country of Japan. In Nihon, you'll explore three sections as each three sections has it's own culture. Northern Nihon The Northern Nihon is based on 2 Japanese Regions: Tohoku and Hokkaido. The Northern Nihon is overthrown by the Yokai Army. Central Nihon The Central Nihon is based on 3 Japanese Regions: Kanto, Chubu, and Kansai. Southern Nihon The Southern Nihon is based on 3 Japanese Regions: Kyushu, Chugoku, and Shikoku. The Southern Nihon is the rival of Central Nihon since, the royal family of the South dislike the Seito Clan. "More coming soon...." List of Weapons and Ninjitsu Arts Held Weapons Projectiles Ninjutsu Arts List of Ninja Moves Enemies Bosses Main Quest Side Quest World "More coming soon...." Trivia "More coming soon...." Note *I'll be upload drawings and info on some of the characters and enemies I'm going to focus on. Concept Arts Hanzo_Mitsunari_-1.jpg|Hanzo Mitsunari #1 Reijin and Ryujiken.jpg|Reijin (Left) and Ryujiken (Right) Grandmaster Roshi.jpg|Grandmaster Roshi #2 Category:Hack and Slash Games